


Symbiosis

by Sinful Words (MontanaHarper)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Sinful%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Elijah likes to think that he doesn't believe in astrology, that he's more scientifically minded than that, but he can't help wondering if there's some truth to it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for contrelamontre in 55 minutes, including transcription time.

Elijah likes to think that he doesn't believe in astrology, that he's more scientifically minded than that, but he can't help wondering if there's some truth to it.

He doesn't know very much about it, but he's looked up information on the 'net—purely out of curiosity's sake, of course—so he knows that Dom is a Sagittarius, which corresponds to fire. That makes perfect sense to him, as everything about Dom, from his single-minded lust for life to the way he fucks, is passionate and hungry.

In the beginning, Elijah stood back and watched, drawn to Dom the same way everyone else seemed to be. He thinks the moth-to-flame metaphor might apply in this case, if only it weren't so clichéd. But it wasn't long before he stopped having the luxury to stand back, before Dom drew him in too close for him to (want to) escape.

And he thinks it's not too bad, being the moth circling around Dom's flame; there are definitely some benefits to the situation.

Like being the one in Dom's bed, the one who's the focus of all that sexual energy and heat. Dom was his first, and now he wonders how (why) he resisted the opportunity for as long as he did. Because being the center of Dom's attention is like no other feeling in the world. It makes even the most public contact intimate, leaving Elijah hard and aching at the most inconvenient times and in the most inconvenient places.

It's nearly gotten them in trouble a couple of times, as well, though Elijah tries to ignore the gossip columns as best he can. Denying rumors just seems to fan the flames.

And again, there's the association between Dom and fire.

But Elijah tells himself it's coincidence, that astrology is meaningless. Just because Dom's body always seems to be hot to the touch, that really doesn't mean anything at all.

Now that he's started to notice the coincidences, though, he can't seem to stop himself. When he realizes that Aquarius is air, he knows there might just be some truth to all the mumbo jumbo about sun and moon signs.

Because fire consumes air, and Dom is slowly consuming him. It was fine when they were in New Zealand, where there were other people to take Dom's focus off Elijah for at least a little while. But now Orlando is in Spain, Billy's in Scotland, Viggo...well, Viggo's in Los Angeles, but then Viggo never was really very available, even when they were all in New Zealand together...and so Elijah's the only one left.

And when Elijah can't take it anymore, they fight and Dom moves out, but it's not enough because they're still traveling in the same circles and Elijah is still feeling that pull.

He thinks maybe if he leaves, moves across the country from Dom, he can get away from the feeling that he's being devoured, that he's the oxygen that's fuelling Dom's blaze.

Only that doesn't work because he can't seem to stay away, even when he lives nearly three thousand miles across the country, on the opposite coast. Without Elijah there, Dom seems to burn less brightly, seems almost to be dying on television and in front of the paparazzi's flashbulbs as Elijah watches, helpless.

So now he's given in, he's coming back to Los Angeles, back to Dom, and he's just hoping that he has enough to give, enough to keep Dom's fire burning without destroying himself in the process.

Because in the end it's a symbiotic relationship. Fire needs air or it will die, that's pure science. The part that science doesn't understand but maybe astrology does is that air needs fire, too. You can't touch air, or taste it, or smell it, or see it, or even hear it most of the time.

Air needs fire to consume it or else it's nothing.


End file.
